54 Moments of Gwen
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Gwendolyn Tennyson. The smartest one. Maybe not so much...
1. Frappuccino Issues

**A/N: I'm not sure what I'm going to write yet…. In the meantime, my sis and I just got out of the pool and we made up a game because im not much of a pool person and she's just plain psycho and agrees with me most of the time so we created the 'Ben 10: Pool Force' game. It wuz fun for like an hour before it started getting cold outside and we ran for our towels when the wind picked up and I KNOW THAT I WANT TO START 54 MOMENTS OF GWEN!**

**Disclaimer: the usual.**

"Gwen," called Sandra. "Gwendolyn, I can't figure out how to start the frappuccino maker…"

The redhead put down the bag of mini marshmallows. She had been sleeping at her cousin's house for a week now while her parents were away on an anniversary vacation. And Ben's house was much more hectic than her house was. Sandra was always breaking something, Ben… was Ben, and Carl was just plain strange.

She made her way into the kitchen, pulling her headphones from her ears and pausing the music on her iPod.

"I could never thank your parents enough for this thing, but I can't figure out how to work it for my life." Sandra was playing with her golden blonde hair. She nibbled on the dead ends.

Her niece just plugged it in, pushed a button and a light started flashing but nothing turned on other than that. "There you go, Aunt Sandra," she sighed exhaustedly. Gwen headed back into the living room and flipped on Sumo Slammers again.

It was actually a pretty good show. The actual fighting and action was pretty bad in the 'Hero Generation' versions and some of the dialogue was garbage due to the main character and leader being a total airhead.

But something between Kenko, the bad dude turned good, and the leading female character, whose name she hadn't caught, really kept Gwen hooked to it. In a strangely obsessive way. It was like the redhead couldn't turn the tv off even if she wanted to. And she wanted to. Scantly dressed fat men were not part of her usual television viewing time.

Then a loud whirring sound echoed from the kitchen along with a loud scream from Sandra.

Gwen threw herself off the couch and let mana bubbles surround her hands. She headed for the kitchen where the whirring sound grew louder.

Laughter followed.

The redhead let her guard down.

"Gwen," giggled Sandra like a little school girl. "I get it now. It turns on later after the blinking thingamabob goes away."

The scarlet haired Tennyson wanted to smack her forehead.

* * *

**A/N; making fun of Sandra is one of the things I do best. Review! Trust me, I have many, many better ideas than this, but I struggle with Gwen so be patient and please don't flame!**

**~Sky**


	2. Sneezing

**A/N: okay, just got the first one posted and I gotta hurt and work on the second one before my parents need this comp**

**Disclaimer: BLAH!**

* * *

Gwen sneezed. Really hard. It hurt her face.

"Dude, it sounded like your brains just came out," laughed her brunette cousin. His face was smiling bigger than she'd seen in a while.

"Well my brains didn't come out, Ben, so-" She was cut off by another really hard sneeze which actually did rattle her brain a little bit.

Kevin looked over to the passenger seat of the car. He looked at his redheaded beauty. "That really does look like it hurts."

When she sneezed this time, she banged her head on the dashboard.

Ben burst out laughing, falling over onto the floor of the backseat.

"Don't hurt the car!" shouted Kevin.

"Guys, this hurts!" Gwen whined.

"What do you expect us to do?" asked Kevin with a shrug. "We can't do anything about it!"

"You can quit laughing!" She sneeze again, this time making her throat hurt.

"Worried about your girlfriend?" teased Ben, poking Kevin's shoulder in rapid succession, his job of the day to clearly piss of the dark teen to no end.

"No." He went into denial.

"KEVIN!" cried Gwen, upset that he didn't care.

"YOU'RE JUST SNEEZING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"AND WHAT IF I'M DYING?"

"YOU'RE DYING?"

"NO!"

"THEN WHY SHOULD I WORRY?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"You stopped sneezing," pointed out Ben.

Gwen punched her fist in the air victoriously.

* * *

**A/N: there you go. This was actually pretty funny. My cousin sneezes like a machine gun. Rapid fire… review!**

**~Sky**


	3. Peace Out

**A/N: needed to write a little bit. Here u go.**

**Disclaimer: I am Skylark. Hear me roar! In other words, not Man Of Action. So I don't own Ben 10. got that?**

* * *

Gwen pulled on her pristine white pants. The logo of a peace sign was printed all over them in light blue, dark blue, pink and green. They were one of her favorite pairs because they were soft and plush like a shag carpet.

Then she headed into her closet. Flipping on the light switch, she dug around in the depths of her wardrobe for the tie-dye. Sure enough, she found it. The peace sign on the front was all tie-dyed in rainbow and the rest of it was brown and green forest colored tie-dye.

She dug around on the floor of her closet. A pair of fuzzy, bunny-like slipper poked out from beneath the piles of dirty laundry that she was supposed to be taking care of. But she always forgot about it until it started reeking of a dead body and decay and a bit like dead fish.

The slippers had peace signs on them, bright neon green. The rest of them were fuzzy and bright hot pink.

Peace signs were so good for Gwen. She loved wearing comfy clothes with peace signs and just being able to kick back and relax with an untouched copy of '_Pride and Prejudice'_. No dog-eared pages. No struggling through words. Just peace and silence in her favorite peace sign pants, peace sign shirt, and peace sign slippers.

Who couldn't love being buried alive in clothes covered in peace signs?

A soft beeping came from the pockets of the jeans she had worn just minutes ago before changing. Gwen sighed and pulled her Plumbers badge from the denim.

Kevin was calling in. How could she refuse to pick up? The only problem was that it could either be an alien or an invitation to a date. Date: Gwen liked. Alien: not so much.

"Hey, Kev," she said softly.

"Gwen-y," her ebony haired boyfriend laughed, sounding very cheerful. "We kind of need you right here 'cause Zombozo got some sicko laughing gas and I hate it, but I can't stop laughin' and we need you to come over and fight him for us 'cause Ben fell off a cliff 'cause he was laughin' too friggin' hard."

All decked out in peace signs, Gwen found it ironic that she was a fighter covered in the things. "Be there in five minutes, Kevin."

He giggled like a little girl. "Ben fell off a cliff…"

* * *

**A/N: uh-huh. Kevin laughed like a little girl. Oh well. Ben falling off a cliff tops that! Review it!**

**~Sky**


	4. Out The Window

**A/N: Gwen's so hard! GAH!**

**Disclaimer: you should know by now. Do I really have to write these anymore?**

* * *

Julie leaned back, sick of studying. "Gwen, why do we have to go over this again? The guys aren't even here. We don't actually need to study!"

"Because I don't want to go have to face Kevin…" Gwen stared down at the book, eyes welling up with tears as cold as ice.

It was almost every day now that Julie heard something about Kevin from Gwen. It wasn't uncommon to hear about a fight or about something he said or about something he did.

And more than once, Gwen had cried over something that was Kevin related.

She loved him. It was clear.

Ben. Well, Ben was Ben. Julie had no worries about her own boyfriend. Ben was loyal as a golden retriever and would never do anything stupid unless- She scratched that thought. Ben always did something stupid. It was a given.

"What did he do?" asked the dark haired girl, getting up to move to onto the couch beside her redheaded friend. "Kevin's a moron, keep that in mind, Gwen."

Instead of replying, the green-eyed girl put her head on her friend's shoulder, letting her book rest in her lap. "Julie, we're getting out of college soon, right?"

What a sadly simple question. "Yes," replied the Asian-American, not sure of where this was leading. It could be in a good direction, but it could also be in a bad direction. Depending on how bad Gwen was hurting.

"Jules, I did something really stupid." One delicate hand reached up to wipe away cold tears from her emerald orbs. "I mean really, _really_ stupid." Her voice was quaking. "I'm so screwed…"

"How bad could it be?" asked Julie, eyeing her friend questioningly now. Something had really upset Gwen. And that wasn't an easy thing to do when in high school she had helped save the whole universe. Multiple times. So upsetting Gwen was not an easy thing to do.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" asked Gwen, now pulling herself together enough to look her Asian-American friend straight in the eyes. She held out her little finger. "Pinky promise?"

Back to being in elementary school, Julie held out her pinky and they linked their smallest fingers together.

Maybe Gwen was just being paranoid. Or maybe this was something serious…

"Why can't you face Kevin?" Julie asked, turning so that she was looking right at Gwen. "What did he do?"

"I just can't tell him that I'm pregnant," sighed Gwen, tucking her knees to her chest. "It's him, I know it. I've only been with Kevin. I only want to be with Kevin."

Julie saw the problem now. "Gwen, Kevin understands."

"It's not that, Jules. It's Kevin. We've had this discussion when he threatened to leave me that one time…" Gwen wiped away a few stray tears. "He doesn't want kids. And even though we're engaged and everything-"

"Why are you two not telling me and Ben all these things?" asked Julie, totally stunned by how much her best friend and her best friend's now fiancé had been keeping from her and her own super powered boyfriend. She hadn't been alerted to any engagement and now Gwen was pregnant and suddenly life was getting complicated for them all.

Her gaze turned away from her friend. "Julie, Kevin's like that and I can't help it. He lives in secret around here, you know? He's supposed to be in Bellwood, but he's here, watching out for me." Gwen blinked a few times, the tears running down her cheeks. "I love him for it and I don't know if I could live without him, but now…"

Julie just pulled her friend into a hug. "Gwen, just tell him. Kevin knows how to deal with things. He's a big boy."

"On the outside at least," said the redhead, putting on a shy smile. "He's got the mentality of a five year old on the inside. He can't take much more than the gas bill on his credit card some days."

Just then came a knocking on the window and a familiar face staring in. He hit the window a little harder, the glass nearly shattering. Kevin stared at it for a few seconds, watching to make sure it really didn't break before he jimmied the stupid lock on it (it really didn't keep people out) and pulled the window open. "Hello, ladies," he said softly before trying to shove his broad shoulders through the window.

Gwen stared at him, horrified that he might actually get stuck in the window frame. It was something very Kevin-like for him to do.

"Little help?" he called in, hoping that no one outside saw him stuck in a window. He wasn't even supposed to be hanging around the Princeton campus. How Ben got here, he had no idea… Probably with his fame and a few bribes…

"I vote we shove him out the window," giggled Julie.

Instead of replying, Gwen stood up and made her way over to Kevin. "You should really try the stairs," said the redhead, kissing his forehead.

"Thanks for helping me out, bab-" His face turned petrified when her fingers pressed to his temple.

"Kevin, I have something to tell you, but first, I'm sending you back out the window, okay? Okay. Buh-bye." She pressed lightly and her boyfriend was gone in a flash.

Julie stared at her friend. "Do you think he's going to be okay? You just pushed him out a forth floor window."

Gwen flicked her hand. "He's Kevin. He'll be fine."

* * *

**A/N: hahahaha! God, Kevin, never come through a fourth story window! Review!**

**~Sky**


	5. Yellow JellO

**A/n; real quick. Leavin in a few minz. Younger versions.**

**Disclaimer: NONE!**

* * *

Gwen took a spoon of the Jell-O and looked at it. "So jiggly," she noted before shoving it into her mouth.

Sure enough, her cousin came in beside her. He smirked at her choice of food. "Gwen, you do know what that stuff's made of, right?"

She blinked a few times before shaking her head. "No," she said through the mouthful of yellow Jell-O.

Ben said two words that sent the yellow Jell-O spewing from her mouth and all over his face.

"Hamster pee."

* * *

**A/N: reviewww!**

**~Sky**


	6. Loopy Gas and Ranch Dip

**A/N: sitting in sweltering heat to write. How stupid am I? this one was requested by ParamoreXO, who is awessoommmeee!**

**Disclaimer: Am Sky. Not MOA**

* * *

Gwen had been in the dentist's office giggling like a little school girl for almost an hour now.

Kevin knew she was half insane. He had to like it. Being the one to have driven her there had its perks. Like seeing her loopy as a corkscrew and loop-de-loop rollercoaster like Superman's Ultimate Flight at Six Flags.

She wobbled out of the room, unsteady on her feet as she giggled more, uncontrollably.

"She'll be like that for a little while longer. About an hour," said the nurse behind the desk.

If her definition of "a little while longer" was an hour, he didn't want to see her version of forever. Kevin nodded and muttered his "Thanks" before taking Gwen's hand and leading her out to the car.

The redhead fell down at least three times on the way there and it was only like six feet to the door and then another nine feet to the car. There was a reason Kevin had parked so close to the office.

When Gwen fell into the car's leather passenger seat, she immediately started playing with the windows. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down.

Kevin didn't say anything. He knew she didn't know what was going on. She was just lost in the world of unicorns and giant butterflies and bunnies. Maybe mutating bunnies. Huh… He wished he was in that world. He'd take her for a ride on the giant butterfly and he'd take her to pet a unicorn and-

"RANCH DIP! GET THE RANCH DIP, KEVIN! IT'S GOING TO KILL US!"

Okay, maybe she wasn't in the world of unicorns and giant butterflies and cool mutating bunnies… "Gwen, there's no ranch dip," he said calmly, putting the car into reverse.

Gwen yanked on the gearshift, pulling it back into drive just as Kevin had pressed on the pedal, lurching the car forward instead of backwards as Kevin had planned.

The car rammed into a massive bush, totally mutilating the poor thing.

His obsidian eyes fell to the car, then to the bush, then to Gwen. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"THE RANCH DIP WAS GOING TO KILL US!"

"GWEN, THERE'S NO RANCH DIP!" _What the heck kind of world did she live in? _he thought. He hoped no one saw the little incident with the bush. Kevin carefully backed away from the bush, hoping that no one could track him from his tires either.

"RANCH DIP!" She pulled the car back into drive.

The car surged forward, right back into the bush.

"GWEN!"

"RANCH DIP!"

Kevin was questioning if she was calling him ranch dip or if she was really actually and truly losing her mind. But he doubted it. "Gwen, you're banished to the backseat."

She gave him the most heartbroken, crest-fallen, and totally earth shattering sad puppy dog face he could ever imagine. Her gorgeous emerald green eyes were totally depressed and heartbroken and Kevin thought he could see tears forming there, welling up and making her green orbs sparkle. Then her lips were in the shape of a pouting frown. Not even a frown. More like puckering motion that had totally mesmerized him. "Banished?" she whimpered.

"Well can you quit touching the gearshift?" asked Kevin, furious that she had rammed his car, not once, but _twice_ into a very large bush that had probably damaged the paint job to an extreme level.

Gwen nodded enthusiastically. "I PROMISE!"

"And can you quit yelling?"

She nodded enthusiastically again. "I PROMISE!" She poked him with her pinky. "PINKY SWEAR!"

Kevin let out a long breath. He prayed that he wasn't making a horrible mistake by letting her stay in the passenger seat beside him. He didn't like driving without her perched right beside him in that seat so that her scarlet hair glowed in the bright sunlight that the backseat's windows blocked out. It was her seat. He backed up the car once again. And this time, it actually backed up. He looked over to Gwen who was still messing with the window, up and down and up and down. He put it back into drive. And this time, it actually went forward.

He sighed with relief. Gwen wasn't going to run his car into another bush.

"RANCH DIP!" The redhead grabbed the gearshift and threw them back into reverse so that the car was headed for a cliff. She didn't let go of it this time.

"YOU JUST BROKE BOTH PROMISES!" yelled Kevin, furious that she had suddenly decided to take control of his car instead of just screwing innocently with the window again. "YOU YELLED AND YOU TOUCHED THE GEARSHIFT AGAIN, GWEN!"

"CLIFF, RANCH DIP!"

Okay, she was definitely calling him Ranch Dip now… Wait… CLIFF? "GWEN!"

"CLIFF, RANCH DIP!"

"WHY DO THEY EVEN GIVE PEOPLE LOOPY GAS ANYMORE?" Kevin pushed Gwen's hand away from the gearshift and yanked on it back into drive. The car surged forward and right back-

Into the bush.

"RANCH DIP!"

"More like 'WE DIDN'T FALL OFF A CLIFF!'" hollered an extremely annoyed and confused Kevin.

Whoever's idea it was to use loopy gas on Gwen, Kevin was going to be sure to pound their face in. Mostly for doing this to his girlfriend. The other part was for the fact that the loopy gas had driven his car pretty much off a cliff and then smashed it into a bush. Repeatedly.

When she didn't answer, Kevin looked over to find the Tennyson girl fast asleep, her head on his shoulder. He didn't notice it until now. Kevin just sighed deeply. His car was a little beat up, his girlfriend was a little whacked up, and he was a little heated up.

Annoyance did that.

Instead of waking her, Kevin just kissed her forehead lightly as she snuggled into his shoulder some more. He put the car into reverse, backed out of the bush, put the car into drive, and headed for her house. She needed to sleep and he needed to fix his car back to its natural beauty. But Gwen came first. He pulled her a little tighter to him and let the car cruise back to her house in the suburbs of Bellwood.

* * *

**A/N: tried to toss in some Gwevin for ParamoreXO who requested Gwen on the laughing gas stuff. And I think Gwen went totally insane. Haha. Hope you liked it, Paramore! Everyone, leave a review! Thankies baiiiii!**

**~Sky**

**P.S. and the ranch dip thing came from "The Ranch Dip Scene" by... i don't know... i'll go check now... by winchester666. great fic!**


	7. American Eagle Paranoia

**A/N: just spent two hours rebuilding my deck. And it's cold outside for those of us in the northwest. Like, freezing. I mean, sixty some degrees. Not. Cool. Okay, I hate manual labor.**

**Disclaimer: I'm Sky. Welcome to my world of not owning Ben 10.**

* * *

"Kevin, I've got this paranoia."

Her boyfriend blinked a couple of times and stared at the redhead. She was standing right outside this American Eagle store that Julie was heading into with Ben. He was tailing her and carrying a mountain of bags.

"What does this have to do with shopping?" he asked, watching as Ben and Julie disappeared in racks of clothes. He thought he could see Julie's ebony black hair picking up something pink and then putting it back for something green. If he saw anymore green besides his car and Ben's ridiculous color scheme…

Gwen sighed and rubbed her temples with her fingers. "Kevin, I can't go in there."

He was already carrying three of her bags while she carried a purse and a little bag with some earrings in it. And she had the nerve to be paranoid about a store _now_? "Why not?"

"Because_ everyone_ shops in there!" she insisted, staring at it as a long shudder ran down her spine.

"Yes, that explains why Ben and Julie just walked in there," Kevin said, pointing towards the store's opening and the bright lights and the faint music that drifted out. "And we're not following them… because?"

The redhead took his shoulders and shook him. "KEVIN, I AM PARANOID!"

He stared at her, onyx eyes wide. "You don't have to yell."

"I CAN'T GO IN THERE!"

"Still yelling, Gwen."

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO IN THERE!"

"And I didn't even imply to that…"

"YOU CAN'T!"

"Gwen, did you have any caffeine?"

"NO!" She let go of his shoulders finally. Then Gwen pulled away from him and turned so that she was slightly facing away from him. "I'm just paranoid."

"We can stand outside, Gwen," said Kevin slowly, fixing the bags on his arm. "I'm totally fine with standing outside." What…the…heck…

The redhead folded her arms across her chest a little tighter. "I'm not going in there."

"Did I say you had to go in there?" countered Kevin, curious as to what was with this.

"No, but I know you were implying it."

Kevin rolled his eyes, getting even more confused and sick of just standing there. "So what are we gonna do?"

"You guys coming?" called Ben from inside the store, already being buried alive in clothes that Julie wanted him to tell her that she looked good in.

"I'M PARANOID!"

Ben's jade eyes turned to Kevin. "What's she yelling for?"

Kevin just stared at Ben, shook his head and mouthed, "Don't ask."

* * *

**A/N: this is exactly my problem. I can't even look at American Eagle without freaking out! Leave a review! Thank you!**

**~Sky**


	8. Swings

**A/N: okay guys, I'm stuck at a house with hardly any tv access (soap operas 24/7 around here), limited computer time (there is no computer but the one I brought and even then there's no internet unless I connect a phone to it), and my demon cuzin. Sooooo… yeah…. Just gonna suck it up and write when I can.**

**Disclaimer: I'M NOT MAN OF ACTION!**

* * *

Gwen looked to her older brother who sat beside her on the swingset in their cousin Ben's backyard. The said cousin was standing off on the sidelines, eyes narrowed in the direction of the redhead who had taken his favorite swing. "You don't have to be so mean, Gwen," muttered Ben, the words barely audible under his breath.

"But the guest should always get the best stuff," pointed out the six year old with the fiery scarlet locks. "It's like a rule, so I'm not being mean."

Ken let the two argue. He didn't like getting between them because when Gwen and Ben fought, it was sure to get ugly. And it'd get ugly fast.

Names were shouted out fast and in rapid succession.

"Snot for brains!"

"Chicken butt!"

"Dweeb!"

"Dork!"

"Loch Ness Monster!"

Ken let it go, not bothering to tell them that the Loch Ness Monster didn't actually exist. He sighed and began to use the swing for its actual purpose: to swing.

It took about five more minutes for Gwen and Ben to shut up and settle down a bit. Until Ben stuck him tongue out at the redhead.

"Guys, cut it out," intervened Ken. "You need to cut it out now please."

"She stuck her tongue out at me first!" yelled Ben, his voice getting a little squeaky towards the end of his defense.

Ken's sister turned and gave her brother the saddest pair of cute puppy dog eyes she could muster, the slightest traces of tears welling up in the emerald depths of her eyes. "I would never do that," she whimpered to her older brother.

"Ben, don't even accuse my sister of that," began Ken, reaching over and pulling Gwen closer to him so he could hold her tightly to his chest in a big brotherly hug. "How could you think that sweet, innocent little Gwen would ever do a nasty ujithing like that? I mean, really, who can resist a face like that?"

The brunette Tennyson's jaw just dropped before he stormed off into the house.

Ken let go of Gwen and let her swing. If he hadn't sided with his sister, he would've had to deal with her at home and that would've been much, much worse…

* * *

**A/N; gtg. Comp time is up already. Ugh. Bye and review! Thanks everyone!**

**~Sky**


	9. Hornet

**A/N: this actually happened to me and I spazzed out. So making Gwen look like an idiot with it was hilariously fun!**

**Disclaimer: I will one day own Man Of Action (or at least hold him hostage) and get Ben 10. until then, I WRITE!**

* * *

Gwen ran to Kevin who was waiting in her living room to drive her to school, breathing heavy and eyes wide with fear. "Kevin, I need you. Like, right now."

He blinked a few times before responding. "Why?"

The redhead's eyes narrowed slightly. "Kevin, when I say I need you, I need you. You're supposed to just listen to me, okay? Okay."

The dark teen hated it when she answered her own question.

"So I need you. Like, now," repeated the Anodite. "Please," she added, voice a bit softer this time, knowing Kevin's pride prevented him from being bossed around and played with like a rag doll.

Yet again, Kevin asked, "Why?"

Gwen took a deep breath. "I was upstairs brushing my teeth and I looked over in the sink next to mine that's usually Ken's and there was a hornet in it! I need you to come upstairs and kill it for me!"

Trying his best not to laugh, Kevin cracked a small smile. "Gwen?"

"Are you going to come kill it for me?"

Kevin was finding it impossibly hard to keep from laughing. Gwen was stupidly funny without even trying. "Gwen, you can kill it yourself, you know that, right?"

"I CAN'T KILL IT! IT'S A HORNET, KEVIN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT A HORNET IS?"

"And you're an Anodite," he pointed out, leaning against the back of the couch some more, arms folding across his chest.

The redhead paused. "Oh... Right..." She retreated back up the stairs to take care of the little problem muttering something about always forgetting about that.

Two minutes later, she came back down screaming bloody murder.

"What happened?" asked Kevin, pulling her tightly into his chest.

"I tried to kill it with a flyswatter and it got away and hurt me! Told you you should've come killed it for me!"

Kevin slapped his forehead. Did she totally miss the Anodite thing or was she just ignoring him out of spite?

* * *

**A/N: hahahaha! Gwen's so stupid that it's funny! Okay, anyways, please review! Love you all for reading! Thanks a ton!**

**~Sky**


	10. Soup

**A/N: it's a Sunday, I'm sick, and it's nice outside. Lucky. Me. OH CRAP! I STILL GOTTA WRITE MY HEROES SERIES! That'll be started after this. I have a whole day filled with nothing but roleplaying and writing…**

**Disclaimer: own nothing. Let's see what I have written down around here that I could use… hmmmm…**

* * *

Gwen stabbed at the soup in the bowl in front of her. "This isn't working," she snarled, stabbing at it more.

All she'd wanted was an innocent bowl of chicken noodle soup. Was life ever easy? Of course not! She couldn't eat soup because her spoon had a hole in it. And being sick also meant her eyes were stuck shut because of all the sucky sickness crap that came along with being sick. So could she have a bowl of soup? NO! GWEN COULDN'T HAVE HER BOWL OF SOUP! EVEN AFTER KEVIN AND BEN HAD BEEN NICE ENOUGH TO SPEND FIFTEEN MINUTES JUST TRYING TO READ THE INSTRUCTIONS AND TO FIND THE MICROWAVE AND FIGURE OUT HOW IT WORKED, SHE STILL COULDN'T HAVE HER SOUP!

Kevin and Ben looked at her blankly. The dark teen took a deep breath and managed to get up all his courage so that he could tell Gwen one thing. "That's a fork."

"YOU GUYS GAVE ME A FORK?" she howled furiously.

They both yelled at the same time and cringed away from Gwen, eyes widening as they looked at each other with shocked expressions. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO EAT SOUP WITH A SPOON?"

* * *

**A/N: quick, cute, boys being idiots. What could be better? Review! Thx!**

**~Sky**


	11. Toilet Paper

**A/N: request sent in by ParamoreXO! Love ya! Lolzz**

**Disclaimer: rada rada rada rada rada (in Schnitzel talk, that means 'I own nothing'. I've watched too much Chowder lately)**

* * *

Kevin and Ben sat at a bench outside Burger Shack, waiting for Gwen to come back from the restrooms. They had just gotten back from another mission out in the Alps and Kevin's jet was sitting in an abandoned lot a few miles away and Burger Shack was closer than the Mr. Smoothy and Kevin was hungry. He didn't like smoothies anyways, so it was all fair.

The dark teen's eyes were focused on the door. He finally caught sight of the redhead coming out. With toilet paper on her shoe.

Ben was giggling so hard that Kevin thought the younger teen was going to pee himself.

When Gwen sat at the table, Ben fell off the edge of the bench. So the redhead's emerald eyes looked to Kevin for an answer. He was biting his lip, trying not to end up like Ben who was rolling on the ground now. "What?" asked Gwen, staring at him, knowing that expression.

He was trying so hard not to laugh…

"Tell me," urged Gwen, furious at what these two were laughing at. "Is there something on my skirt?" She looked down at her skirt, her shoes tucked under the bench so she couldn't see the toilet paper.

Kevin kept stifling his snickers, trying to make it so that she wouldn't notice.

"Kevin, don't do this to me. Ben's already wet his pants and you're trying so hard not to laugh."

The dark teen's eyes widened and he looked down at Ben. Sure enough, the brunette's blue jeans were stained a dark navy.

Kevin lost it, falling backwards over the bench and down onto the cold gravel ground, his body shaking with the strong, heart-felt laughter that racked him. Between Gwen's toilet papered shoe and Ben's wet pants, he was going to lose it no matter what happened.

And Gwen started getting furious. "Kevin, tell me what it is!" she said, voice clearly showing her impatience with her boyfriend. She began to turn in a circle, looking at her skirt. "Is there something on me?"

And now she was turning in circles. Kevin spluttered out a laugh, dying on the inside.

Ben's pants just kept on getting wetter.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't think of anything more. This was kind of a challenge. But Ben and Kevin tormenting her was pure gold. Alrite, luvz reviews. They make me smile. thx Paramore!**

**~Sky**


	12. Gwen's Ben 10 Math

**A/N: just flipped on 'In Charm's Way' to watch it for a couple of missing deets that I need and this just randomly came to me.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing, srryyyyyyyy**

* * *

Gwen stared out at the water, watching another monster rise from the depths of the ocean. She let out a long sigh before looking over to Kevin and Ben who sat beside her with their trunks on. "Guys, I think I finally learned something," she told the two.

Ben looked at her with eager eyes. "What is it?" he asked, rising to his feet and brushing the sand off of his legs from sitting in it.

And the dark teen beside him was already reaching for the rock beside him. But his gaze was on the redhead. "Yeah, now I'm curious."

"Here's the math as far as I can see it," she said with a drawn out sigh. "The math of our team is black powers plus Kevin being around equals Darkstar as a bad guy for the week."

"But this is Charmcaster's work," noted Ben, not liking to point out the obvious to his cousin in fear of getting yelled at by her for being an idiot.

Gwen flicked her hand in his direction as the golem came further up the beach. "I'm getting there, Ben," she said to her idiotic brunette cousin. "And something do to with illegal alien dealings plus Kevin equals Vulkanus."

"How does my name come up more than once?" snorted an annoyed Kevin. His body was becoming covered in thick sandy brown armor. "Just because I'm an ex-con doesn't mean it's all my fault."

"And some random bad guy plus going after Ben equals bounty hunter after the Omnitrix." Gwen finished. She flipped her long red mane over her shoulder again as she rose from her chaise lounge that she'd pulled out to the beach from Kevin's trunk.

"Getting to the point any time soon?" questioned Ben as he stared at his cousin, waiting for the main idea of her math.

She scowled at the minion. "And rock plus pink on it plus me equals Charmcaster's doing."

Kevin was already charging towards the golem. "You got that right, Gwen," he snickered as he launched himself at the enemy of the day.

* * *

**A/N: hehe. Math is fun. Well, Ben 10 math at least… review! Thanks!**

**~Sky**


	13. Annoying Street Lights at Midnight

**A/N: have to write pretty fast…**

**Disclaimer: own nothing**

* * *

Gwen tossed in the bed. Kevin let out a little huff. "Gwen, usually your asleep in like five minutes. You're like a cartoon sleeper. But now you can't even lay still." The raven-haired one stared at the gorgeous young woman. "What's wrong?"

She rolled so that she was staring into his deep obsidian eyes. "I love how you rearranged the entire room for my birthday, Kevin," she said, biting her lip and curling her body into his, feeling his muscular arm wrap around her with that soft yet protective touch.

"But?" Kevin asked, knowing something about it was bothering her.

They had been staying in an apartment together now for nearly a year. Kevin took care of it and kept it nice and dark, the way he liked it before Gwen had moved in. And as soon as the redhead had come, the windows were constantly open, the lights were on, the meals were suddenly better and not burnt all the time, and his life had improved. He even had a ring for her hiding in the back of the freezer in his box of ice cream bars that she never touched. It was the perfect hiding place. Ice cream. Who would've thought?

Gwen's gaze shut and she stared out the window at the street lamp just across the road. "That light is shining right in my eyes, Kevin." Then her eyes fell back to his onyx orbs. "It's keeping me awake."

Kevin smiled and ran one hand through his ebony locks. "Want me to close the blinds? That'll shut it out." His eyes followed the light and it didn't bother him one bit if his eyes were closed.

"They're already closed, Kev," she told him, running her fingers over his perfectly chiseled bare chest. "The light's still coming in."

His eyes stared at it a little harder. The light was pretty irritating. "…huh…" A slightly puzzled expression crossed his usually stony and stoic features. "Didn't notice that before."

The redhead smiled. "I didn't expect you to," she breathed, snuggling in closer to his nice warm body.

"Want me to fix it?"

Gwen nodded slowly, wondering how on earth he planned to fix it. Her emerald gaze followed him as he crossed the room and let the drapes fall over the window, shielding some of the light from coming in on her.

His hands went up in the air and he said, "Ta-da!"

With just a faint smile, Gwen watched as he crawled back into the bed again, moving closer to her side so that they were meshed together as one body. Then he tucked his arm carefully around her and closed his eyes. With a heavy breath, he began to relax and slowly fall asleep.

Five minutes later, Gwen's voice came through his peace. "Kevin, the light is still bugging me," she whispered, feeling bad that he had gone through all this work to fix up the room just the way she liked it and now he had to go through more work to please her. But that was sort of what he got when he got a girlfriend…

Kevin's dark form moved quickly from the bed again and crossed the room. He grabbed his midnight black jacket off the chair by the door and headed out of the bedroom in silence, a wicked smile dancing across his lips.

She didn't even want to know his plan.

Suddenly, the corner of Gwen's gaze caught a form moving up the light pole and then the sound of shattering glass resonated. She gasped and then began giggling hysterically. Kevin had just destroyed public property to please her.

When he came back into the room, he was standing in a matador's pose after a victory, jacket draped over one arm. "Ole!"

Gwen smiled so wide that she didn't think life could possibly get any better. Her mind whirled as Kevin dived back into the bed, wrapping himself around her protectively as the police sirens sounded outside.

They both laughed for the rest of the night, knowing Kevin wouldn't be suspected of a thing. And Gwen was able to sleep. Finally. But that was what Kevin got for having a girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: Gwen is so annoyingly highstrung… hahaha. Review please.**

**~Sky**


	14. Failure

**A/N: wow, I haven't updated this since like forever…**

**This was actually requested like three or four times and I've had it planned for a while now, but really, I haven't had much time for actual work now… it's all quick sketches on my iPod Touch. So here's this.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing at all. Don't doubt it.**

* * *

Gwen dropped into the green and black leather passenger seat of the muscle car, tears rolling down her pale and depressed face. "Just take me home today, Kevin," she said to her boyfriend, not even looking at him but just staring out the window. "I'm skipping karate. And the garage. And I'll probably be grounded for the rest of my life, so don't bother coming to pick me up for school tomorrow. You'll just be sent home by my dad and I know how much he scares you."

Kevin raised an eyebrow, his curiosity now piqued by her strangely out of character behavior. "Gwen…"

"Don't ask." The reflection of her tears racing down her cheeks was the only thing she could see in the window's dark tinted glass.

"Then don't make me force it out of you." Kevin didn't even put the car in gear. He leaned over to the redhead and put his warm and muscular arm around her, pulling her away from the reflection of the window so that she was facing him and couldn't pull away. "I hate making you do things, Gwen." A grin crossed his lips, but it vanished as quickly as it had come.

She pulled away from his touch and turned back to the window, not wanting her raven-haired boyfriend to see her crying like this. "Kevin, please just take me home. Please." Her voice was pleading, nearly begging for his mercy. "I really don't want to talk about it right now. Especially not with you." Her voice quivered as she said, "You wouldn't understand."

He touched her shoulder. "Gwen, you do realize who you're talking to, right? I don't understand _anything_, except for weapons and cash, but yet I listen to you because I love you more than anything else in the entire universe and all the other dimensions that we haven't been to yet."

The phrase "I love you" hadn't come from her beloved dark teen in a while. Especially in so many words. Gwen had to turn her emerald stare on him as her green orbs flooded with more tears. But not tears of sadness this time. "Kevin…" She leaned into him and balled her hands up in his black shirt as she leaned into him to cry, his arms lacing around her waist comfortingly.

The redhead just cried for the longest time, Kevin whispering soothing words to her, knowing that she needed him now more than ever. But he still wanted an explanation from her. Nothing would stop his curiosity from getting the better of him. After all, it did kill the cat. He stroked her mane of fiery scarlet and kissed her forehead over and over again, finally calming down her tears to a dull roar.

"You know I'll always be here for you, Gwen," he whispered in her ear, finding his voice lower as he knew she needed it.

"I know," she breathed back, "but you wouldn't understand. It's about my grades…"

"I _literally_ failed school, but that doesn't mean I won't understand and it definitely doesn't mean I won't listen to you, babe." He kept his hand in the small of her back. "Just tell me what it is."

"I failed a test."

Kevin fought his jaw as it tried dropping to the floor of the car. "I don't believe that for some reason," he said, pulling her closer to him with a hug so that she couldn't see how hard it was for him to fight off an irresistible smile.

"Well, I did," said Gwen, the tears spilling over into Kevin's shirt again. "I'm scared to show my parents." Her breath was coming in gasps. "It'll be on my GPA and I'll never get into Yale or Harvard now." Her fists were clutched to Kevin's shirt for dear life. "I just want to go back and retake the test."

One of his eyebrows raised as Kevin asked, "They don't let you retake it? They always let me retake it in first grade." First grade was as far as he had gotten. It was a miracle he even lasted that long before running away to the streets and subways of New York City.

"Not in high school," she answered, finding his touch a comfort and a luxury. "They don't let you do anything over again. I'm screwed. I'm never getting into college now. They'll all reject me because I got a B+ on my stupid test."

Kevin burst out laughing at that.

The redhead stared at him, fuming with anger as he could blow off something like that so simply, without another thought about it. "Kevin. Ethan. Levin."

"Gwen, I failed tests with Fs! Be glad you had a B+! I got kicked out of school for having low grades!" He kept on snickering until she was just staring at him with sad eyes and a quiet smile. "Trust me, if either of us isn't getting into college, it's me. I don't have a single doubt about that."

She stared at him, eyes glittering with joy of having someone as special as him for a boyfriend. "Thanks, Kevin," she breathed, leaning in to hug him again, her arms lacing around his neck so that her fingers tangled in his raven-colored hair. "I love you."

"Love you too," he replied with a smile still on his lips as he kissed her crown of crimson hair.

* * *

**A/N: haha. Fluff, and funneh. Although I was hoping it would turn out better. I'm on a fluff streak, srryz…. But that still means you have to review!**

**~Sky**


	15. Words of Choice

**A/n: short. But Gwen needed one since I had Kevin yesterday and Ben's tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: same as always.**

* * *

Ben sat back in his chair, staring at Kevin. "You know what I just realized?"

"Huh?" said Kevin, looking up from a muscle car magazine that he had been flipping through out of boredom.

"Gwen has always had a word of choice."

"What do you mean?"

"I was always a 'doofus' back when we were kids."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "And her current word of choice?

"Morons."

"Ah. So it has gone from singular to plural," laughed Kevin.

Ben reached out for an air high-five that Kevin quickly returned. "We have done our job well, young Jedi."

Kevin kept on snickering.

* * *

**A/N: that's that for the night. Happy birthday to me. Adios, everyone. Post again tomorrow with Ben!**

**~Sky**

**P.S. review!**


	16. Wondering

**A/N: This was annoyingly good. But recently, I had a good Gwevin dream and then a nightmare… It was so weird. And my boyfriend was in each. I'm not sure if I should be scared or not…**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Ben 10. This little idea was inspired (well, practically taken) from a Peanuts comic strip that my English teacher put up.**

* * *

Kevin felt Gwen restless beside him. She kept tossing and turning and tucking the blankets tighter around her fragile body. He knew she hadn't been sleeping well, but now she was keeping him awake and it was getting all too irritating.

He rolled over in their shared bed and stared into her wide-open emerald eyes. They were glowing with a bit of surprise at the fact he was still awake. "Am I keeping you awake?" she asked anxiously, pushing a few strands of her ruby red hair away from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Kevin. I really am."

"I know," he replied stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers. Her porcelain skin was smooth as ice beneath his touch. "It's fine." He kept his voice and tone low and calm. His obsidian eyes were watching her worriedly, fear behind his black gaze for her health and safety. "Now do you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

She was on her last year of college. Gwen was easily the brightest one in her classes. She could've taught the English courses. It was just like high school all over again. Maybe even easier. She was already being offered the valedictorian spot, but it was harder with so many other brilliant minds at Harvard.

He was at his last year at the Plumber Academy. He was practically flying through the courses. And if the place had a valedictorian, he would be a shoe-in for it. But since that didn't happen, he kept getting higher ranks easily. He was already up there with the magisters without even trying.

The girl took a few long moments to respond. She just stared at his stony features in the darkness of their shared room. She felt his hand against her cheek. The gentle stroking lulled her into a sense of calm. She couldn't help but feel a smile crawl across her face. Gwen let her eyes fall shut, his touch instantly relaxing her. "Kevin…"

Knowing he was getting to her, Kevin moved a little closer to her so that her smaller body was cradled into his broad, muscular chest. "Come on, Gwen. What is it?" His free hand maneuvered so that his entire arm was around her waist. "I'm always here for you. You can tell me anything."

Six years. Six years the two had been together. They had been sharing an apartment for three. Sharing a bed for four. The two had been joined since they were fifteen. It wasn't about to change any time soon. She loved him and he loved her. It was mutual that they would never fall apart, despite the space that always seemed to be between them in their differences.

"Gwen," said Kevin again, his dark eyes watching her facial features for any signs of change, but she just seemed to be in a state of bliss for the longest moments. "Gwen, you can tell me."

"It's just…" The redhead fidgeted until she was comfortably looking directly into Kevin's blackened orbs as if the two were equals. "I just wonder at night. Especially when you're gone."

"I'm back now," he said, kissing her forehead. "I won't leave again, Gwen. I just have to go back for a few more days, finish up one last class and I'm back for good with a full-fledged magister position." The raven-haired placed his hand in the small of her back. "I won't go again."

"When you're gone, I just wonder about stupid things because I'm so caught up in school." She pulled away from him for a long moment, suddenly feeling stupid around him. He was so much older, so much more advanced in so many ways. He always made her feel so behind with everything. "It's nothing, Kevin. It's stupid."

"Don't make me tickle you."

She smiled at his threat, knowing all too well that he was dead serious. Many nights had begun like that. She would keep quiet about something with him and she would end up being tickled to death until she begged for mercy and promised to tell him, giggling all the while.

"Okay, okay," she said as his hand slowly slid down her cheek towards her neck, one of her naked, sensitive spots that he had learned how to get to easily. "It's really stupid though." He eyed her and she sighed before tucking herself into his chest again, feeling his warmth embrace him like an old friend.

He kept her pulled tightly to him. "Come on," he encouraged sweetly.

"I just wonder if life is a multiple choice test or a true and false test." She let out a long sigh. "Then I keep on randomly hearing this voice say 'It's a thousand word essay!' "

Kevin snickered, but pulled Gwen closer to him, knowing she was so caught up with school that these few stolen moments were gold to the both of them.

* * *

**A/N: more fluff than humor, but man, I loved the fluff right there… review if you love Gwevin.**

**~Sky**


	17. Cheesecake

**A/N: haha. Just came up with this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a single piece of Ben 10. But I will have Kevin one day...**

* * *

"57,508?" asked Julie, blinking at Gwen and shaking her head as the girls read off some statistics that they had found earlier. "Really?"

The redhead nodded. "That's crazy." She stared at the picture.

They had found this page of statistics that included the proper name of a pregnant goldfish being a twat and the size of the Statue of Liberty's sandals. It had the number of pizzerias in the United States of America and the proper names of male and female kangaroos.

How anyone got all this information onto one website shocked the girls. It was all so much, so overwhelming.

"Dang, that is huge," remarked Julie, looking over her shoulder at the boys who kept on watching the football game on Gwen's father's 60-inches-of-love plasma screen tv. They were shoving popcorn in their faces while cheering on what sounded like the Baltimore Ravens.

"Yeah," laughed Gwen, shaking her head as she kept scrolling through the information before returning back to the massive number.

"Huge cheesecake," remarked Julie, her brown eyes wide at the prospect of such a massive piece of glorious sugar all packed into a delicious cake-like goodness. That was edible, better yet!

"57,508," said Gwen with a whistle, leaning back in the chair. "That's how much the darn things weighs. It's insane." She pushed some of her auburn hair behind one ear. "God, that thing'd be great to chow on."

"Uh-huh," said Julie, mouth watering at the idea of having a cheesecake of that magnitude all to herself and her Anodite friend.

"But it'd be killer on the thighs."

And the two girls burst out laughing, making their boyfriends look over at them from their football came and wonder what was so funny.

* * *

**A/N: haha. Review!**

**~Sky**


	18. Talkin' About A Random Girl Named Tina

**A/N: okay, so bbop11rocks (my bestie) and I were talking in the caf yesterday I think and we were laughing at this. It's good, but rated T for safety purposes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"You know Tina, right?" asked Julie, looking at Gwen as the two sat in the backseats of the bus on the longest ride ever. They had gotten bored with the guys watching football all the time and they had just gotten out of the house and found a bus, stepped on and had been riding around for somewhere near five hours now.

"The Tina with the cool hair?" asked the redhead to the Asian-American.

"No," said Julie, slumping down in the seat more and moving her hands to her chest. "The Tina with the…" She moved her hands over her breasts. "That one."

"Where she's practically spilling out of her shirt?"

"Uh-huh." Julie sat up again. "Where it like goes all the way down until it's nearly at her-" Julie cut herself off, not actually wanting to say the word. Sure, the bus was practically empty and they were sitting all the way in the back. The driver hadn't even acknowledged that they were there lately. "Where it changes color."

Gwen smiled, knowing what she was getting at. "You don't want to say it?"

"It's not lady-like," said Julie, her lips turning into a pout as Gwen's smirk widened.

"Come on, Jules. It's just the two of us. Why does it matter what's lady-like or not? We're a couple of teenage girls sitting on a bus in the middle of the night while our boyfriends sit at my house and watch football. It really doesn't matter."

"And we're actually talking about a real person, Gwen," pointed out the small raven-haired girl. "It's stupid. Why are we even talking about this?"

"You brought up Tina," reminded Gwen, slumping down even more as she put her feet up in the air and turned so that she was sitting in the bus seat upside down. "Her shirts are so low, it's ridiculous. I have to keep Kevin away from her." The redhead's eyes glinted with humor. "Her shirt is like down to her nipples."

And in an instant, both girls burst out giggling, Gwen falling to the floor of the dirty public bus and Julie holding her sides when they began to hurt. Yes, this was always going to be better than football with the guys.

* * *

**A/N: This is how teenage girls really are. It's a scary fact of life. Review please.**

**~Sky**


	19. Say Purple

**A/N: Kasta told me this one and I… I failed, let's just say that. So just read it and laugh.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ben 10. But I am MOA…**

* * *

Gwen waltzed her way into the garage with a cocky smile on her face. The boys should've seen something devious from a mile away. How often did Gwen, of all people, look cocky?

"You guys wanna make a bet?" she asked, leaning against the driver's side door with her arms folded across her chest. That smile remained plastered to her pale face.

Kevin rolled out from his position beneath the undercarriage. "I'm in," he said immediately, standing up and wiping grease and spilled oil from his face. As long as it was Gwen offering and not chewing him out for it later, he was in. He hadn't gambled in a long time now. "How much we placin' on this?" He already had money in hand when Gwen looked at him a few seconds later and Ben had a raised eyebrow from where he sat on the couch; in the brunette Tennyson's hand was a Mr. Smoothy cup.

"No, not literally, Kevin," she said, giving him a glare in the form of daggers. "Put that away before I'm tempted to take it from you for even thinking about gambling."

"You said..." His lower lip puffed out in a pouty face as he shoved the cash into the rear pocket of his jeans again.

"So what are we doing, Gwen?" asked Ben, standing up in case he had to do something fast. He didn't want to lose a bet, even if money wasn't involved

"I bet I could get you to say purple," she said, sinister smile still stuck upon her thin lips.

"Purple," said Kevin, slouching into the couch. Why couldn't he gamble? He liked gambling... Why did Gwen have to be so mean to him? Not like he was gonna bet his house or his mom or anything crazy... yet...

"Kevin," moaned Gwen, knowing her boyfriend would now be stubborn and glum for the rest of the day. "You're so... mean. Meanie."

"Mhm."

"So how do you plan on getting me to say it?" asked Ben, sipping on his smoothie. He really didn't want to see his cousin and his best friend fight anymore, so stepping in the way seemed like a good idea. "Got a theory or something?"

"Oh, no," laughed Gwen. "Julie just showed me this. It's so cool." Her emerald eyes glittered with amusement as she started. "Say purple."

"...no?" Ben wasn't sure what to do, but it was a bet, so he wasn't supposed to comply... was he?

"Purple," called Kevin from his place on the couch.

"Quiet please, Kevin," huffed Gwen. What would she ever do with him? Then her glowing green gaze flitted back to her cousin. "Say green."

"Green." This was going to be easier than Ben thought!

"Say blue."

"Blue."

"Say red."

"Red." Ben's somewhat placid features were now overwhelmed with ecstasy. He was totally going to outsmart his cousin on this one.

"What's two plus two?"

"Jeez, Gwen, you should know that! It's fish!"

"What's four plus four?"

"Eight," sighed Ben, upset that his cousin didn't find him funny with his fish answer. Because two plus two really did equal fish. Flip one of the twos and overlap them and it was a fish!

"Eight plus eight?"

"How did this get from colors to numbers?"

"Eight plus eight?" repeated the redhead.

"Twenty-seven," said Kevin, his face now implanted in the tattered couch's fabric.

"Kevin, quiet."

"Sixteen," said Ben, looking at Kevin over one shoulder and trying not to laugh.

"Sixteen plus sixteen?"

"Thirty... two?" Ben didn't feel so confident in that answer, but it sounded about right.

"Say blue."

Back to colors. This was messing up Ben's head. "Blue?"

"Say green."

"Green...?"

"Ha! I told you I could get you to say green!"

Kevin's body was now either convulsing with laughter or very loud sobs...

Ben put a hand to his forehead before looking at his cousin with serious eyes. "No, Gwen," he said with his voice slow and soft as he went to explain it to the girl that could possibly have short-term memory loss, "you placed a bet that you could get me to say purple, remember?"

"And you just said it." Gwen was waltzing out of the garage once more.

Ben never did figure out whether Kevin was crying or laughing. He fell off the couch after he laughed so hard he started crying. Ben wasn't quite sure which of the two came first for the dark teen...

* * *

**A/N: Bothering Kevin is too much fun… Reviews are welcomed! Don't forget to leave one!**

**~Sky**


	20. Bras

**A/N: Ah, the rating on this one is safe, I would say, but just so you know: BEWARE! Just thought I'd letcha know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own squat.**

* * *

"Julie, what do we do with all our old bras?" asked the redheaded Tennyson girl as she tossed one that didn't fit anymore over one shoulder and onto the quickly growing pile behind her.

"Goodwill?" offered the small Asian girl as she ran her fingers along the metallic skin of her Galvanic Mechomorph pet. "I give mine to them. Usually. I mean, it's kind of weird to give old bras to family, you know?"

"I'm sort of glad Ben's my only cousin," breathed Gwen as she rifled further through the drawer. "I would hate having younger cousins."

"Which one of you is older?" asked Julie, Ship nuzzling up into her face. "I mean, I know you're like the same month or something."

"Same day, same time." Gwen tossed another bra into the pile. It was covered in blue and brown stars. "We're exactly the same age."

The Asian girl's eyes were wider now. "Weird."

"I know, right?" Gwen pulled another bra out and tossed it onto the stack. "Do you think the Salvation Army would take bras?"

"I think they take anything..."

"Salvation Army it is!" Gwen hauled a whole armful of bras out of the drawer and dropped them all onto the massive stack. "Wow, these things stack up over time..."

"Mhm." Ship kept morphing into small household devices in Julie's lap. He chirped his name repeatedly as his beloved owner stroked him and watched him while listening to her boyfriend's cousin.

"You wouldn't think you'd have so many... Jeez, this is a ton..."

"You have almost as many bras as Ben has Sumo Slammer dolls."

Both girls cracked up over that. Gwen laughed harder than she had in a while and Julie just giggled sweetly while Ship wagged the lower half of his body that functioned like something of a tail.

"What'd I miss?" asked a certain Osmosian from his position standing in the doorway to his favorite redhead's room. "I hear girl's giggling and I just have to be here."

Gwen's face went from joyful to flushed red hot with embarrassment. The girl immediately lunged for her boyfriend to shove him from the room.

Kevin began to stutter a few words. "Gw- Wha- I didn't- Stairs- Sto- GWEN!" Then his girlfriend shoved him down the flight of stairs. He tumbled down the steps, pain racking him violently as he fell. He kept trying to say more words, but none would come until he hit the ground of the first floor in her house and even then it was only one. "Ouch."

Ben, who was perched on the couch in the living room where he and his dark friend had been watching the football game moments ago, fell from where he was sitting onto the floor in a fit of spontaneous laughter.

Gwen had immediately rushed back to her room as soon as he was down the stairs. She slammed the door behind her and her emerald orbs were wide with sheer horror at the thought of Kevin being in her room while she was going through her bras. It was so humiliating...

"Gwen?" Julie's voice racked Gwen from her mortification. The young tennis player's eyes were wide with a mix of worry and fear glowing in them. "You just pushed Kevin down the stairs..."

Gwen's face turned shocked. "OHMYGOSH! IJUSTPUSHEDKEVINDOWNTHESTAIRS" And she flung the door open and ran down stairs... after she shoved the pile of bras beneath her bed so he would never see them.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehehe… Gwen… Review or Gwen will push you down the stairs!**

**~Sky**


	21. British Accents

**A/N: Just shovin' a little fangirl into Gwen's life…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Gwen was sitting on her couch, legs folded under her neatly. Ben was beside his cousin, a bowl of popcorn in his lap as the two of them were watching a recently released movie on Disney Channel that Gwen had said was supposed to be epic. The redhead had become somewhat obsessed with one of the actors of 'Avalon High'.

"Who's this guy again?" asked Ben, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Greg Sulkin," replied the redhead, her eyes wide open and her face plastered with a grin of epic proportions. "He's a cool actor. He doesn't have his accent here though. He's better with his accent."

Ben just raised one eyebrow. "Is he Australian or something?" asked Ben, knowing Julie had a thing for British guys. He wouldn't have been surprised if Gwen had the same fascination.

"No way," breathed Gwen, already engulfed in the plot of the movie as the lead girl fell out of bed. "I hate Australian accents."

Ben wanted to stare at her, but he was too impressed by the hot chick that kept walking across the screen.

"British accents are _so_ much better," continued the girl with the flaming auburn hair. "British guys are my thing. Like I'm fine with Kevin sounding all like New York and such because I know he grew up like that and it won't change, but if I had to pick between him and the same sort of guy except with a British accent of the same hotness level, Kevin would have to start worrying a little bit." The girl reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn and put a few of the white little puffs into her mouth.

She was unaware of Ben's agape mouth and wide green eyes. He had never known that girls were so bent on the way a guy talked. "What?"

"I'm just saying that Greg Sulkin is a hot British guy. Maybe it's because he's foreign," she mused, still oblivious to Ben's shock at her statement of picking another guy over Kevin just for his funny voice and different word choices. "I don't know."

"You'd dump Kevin for a guy with an accent?" asked Ben, just trying to clarify his cousin's words.

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, if he was virtually the same thing as Kevin except with a British accent."

It was twenty minutes later when Ben hid in the bathroom, Kevin on the other end of the phone. "Dude, I recommend that you beat the crap out of any guy with a British accent."

In the background of the call, Kevin could hear Gwen's squeal of "OH MY GOSH, HIS FAKE AMERICAN ACCENT FADED RIGHT THERE!"

* * *

**A/N: Kevin should be worried. Anyways, please review.**

**~Sky**


	22. Hoedown Throwdown

**A/N: If you haven't already heard, Dwayne McDuffie is dead. May he rest in peace and condolences to his family and friends. He will be dearly missed by all fans…**

**Disclaimer: Man of Action owns Ben 10.**

* * *

Kevin could've sworn he heard music pumping from Gwen's room as he walked his way up the stairs, shoes barely silent against the carpeted floor.

He knew Gwen well enough to know that the girl didn't listen to a ton of music. He knew even better that she didn't like listening to her music as loud as it was at that moment. It made the walls partially vibrate as he ran his fingers across them. Kevin knew better than to even start guessing what was going on. Sometimes his conclusions got a bit crazy in his head.

Knowing the knocking wouldn't do him any good in the slightest due to the blaring volume of the song that poured from the girl's room, Kevin turned the doorknob tentatively and poked his head in just so he could see what was going on.

And suddenly he realized where he recognized the music from. That dumb movie with the blonde and brunette chick. The smiley one that he had taken an instant disliking to.

It was obvious that he hated the song more than he hated the girl because of the scowl that pressed to his usually stoic features at the sound of the chorus. Until he picked up the voice of his favorite redhead in the mix of zig-zagging across the floor with the shuffle and diagonal.

From there, he could only see it going downhill. So instead of trying to hide the fact that he was already partially in the room, Kevin stepped in and began dancing along, right behind Gwen the whole time. Why? Because it was entertaining and he had absolutely nothing better to do.

Kevin matched his girlfriend step for step as she danced her way across the floor of her bedroom, her lithe form moving easily to the music like fish swim through water. He was a bit more rusty, only able to figure out what he was supposed to be doing when he mimicked her or actually followed the words that were in the stupid song. That stupid Hoedown Throwdown...

It was only when the song ended that Gwen turned around. She had been so caught up in the music that she hadn't noticed he had been in there the whole time. "Kevin!" she shouted, the frustration clearly ringing in her voice like bells on a bright Sunday morning.

"Gwen!" Kevin mimicked in a higher voice.

The girl with the flaming auburn mane's lips twisted into a dark scowl and her emerald orbs lit up with quiet fury as she glared at her boyfriend. "You could've knocked," she muttered through tightly gritted teeth.

Kevin shrugged. "I'm not a fan of knocking."

Gwen, with a huff that only a girl could give, immediately stormed off towards the door, disappearing through it.

The Osmosian knew he only needed to stand there for a few more moments before-

Gwen stormed right back in, stomping a little bit more; Kevin figured it was because she was angry with herself. "This is my room," she said quietly, faint rage still emanating from her voice. "_You_ get out."

Holding up his hands in surrender and walking towards the door, Kevin shook his head with a humored smile. As he passed the threshold that deemed the room to be Gwen's he turned to say something adorably witty when _slam!_ The door was thrown right into his face.

"I probably deserved that..."

* * *

**A/N: Ah, Kevin… Review please!**

**~Sky**


	23. She's a Time Bomb

**A/N: So Kasta convinced my dad to update all our iTouches and now my blog that I prepost my stories to isn't working. Good news is, the update messed with the email and now I can email the stories to myself. So it's all good, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 in any way.**

* * *

"Okay, Ben, watch this," whispered Kevin as he shoved an elbow into his best friend's ribcage. He pointed one finger in the direction of his sleeping wife on the couch who had their young daughter tucked to her chest like a little teddy bear or a doll.

Ben, his son sitting on his lap, shot Kevin a questioning stare. One of his brown brows arched. "Watch Gwen sleep?" he asked, still keeping his voice low. "No, dude, that's just creepy."

Kevin tapped the watch that rested upon his wrist. "No, that's not it. Just note what happens exactly when the clock hits ten." The dark man's obsidian orbs flitted to the clock upon the stove in the other room to be able to double check. It was two minutes 'til ten o' clock. "It's totally freaky. Same thing every night."

Devlin, nestled between his second cousin and his father, watched the clock with horrified eyes. He hated ten o' clock. He hated it.

Eliza also shot her brother a worried look. She tried to be as still as possible in her mother's warm arms, synchronizing her breathing to perfectly match her mother's. She didn't want to wake the napping Anodite.

Kevin kept watching the clock on the stove. It was easier than the one on his wrist. It was digital. Kevin liked the easy clocks. The thing struck one minute 'til ten.

Both Levin children were holding their breaths. Neither wanted their mother to wake. Not yet. Devlin scooted a little closer to his father, hoping that his dad would give him an excuse. Eliza focused on keeping her breathing perfectly synced with her mother's.

Ben wasn't an idiot. He noticed how his cousin's offspring were acting. "Does she sleepwalk?" questioned the hero, one eyebrow still slightly raised. "It can't be too horri-"

Devlin clamped a hand over Ben's mouth just as the clock struck ten o' clock on the dot.

Eliza was the first to feel her mom stirring out of unconsciousness. The girl froze and her emerald gaze disappeared beneath her eyelids. Maybe she could get away with it just this once... Maybe...

Knowing Ben would be quiet, Devlin wrapped his small hands tightly around his father's arm. He silently prayed for his mother to go back to sleep.

Gwen, now awake and ready to move from the couch to her bed, gently roused her daughter who was obviously pretending to be asleep. "Come on, kids. Bed."

Both Levin children instantly moaned, shoulders drooping. Eliza rolled off the couch while Devlin pouted in his father's direction in hopes of getting off the hook for just one night. Kevin silently shook his head before turning his dark gaze on his beautiful wife who was trying to round up the two troublemakers that he had assisted in adding to the family.

Ben smirked. "Taking Kenny to bed too?" asked the redhead's cousin teasingly, his voice holding a twinge of amusement.

"Sure," said Gwen, shrugging and running a tired hand through her mane of flames. She stretched out a little bit just as Eliza was hauling herself off the floor. "I just didn't know you were staying over for the night. Dev's got bunk beds for a reason." Her emerald eyes flitted to her cousin's son.

Kenny suddenly shot his father a scared look that was asking "You're not serious, are you?"

Ben gently lifted his son off his lap and put him on the floor. "Go on, Ken. We'll head home in the morning, alright?"

Ken's usually calm jade gaze turned to horrified. His father was serious. Totally serious. And Kenny hated it. His dad didn't usually make him go to bed until eleven on weekends! Now Gwen was putting him and his playmates to bed. At ten! "But our house is like five minutes away!" protested the young Tennyson, now just wanting to go home so he didn't have to go to sleep so soon.

"It's fine," said Kevin, waving a hand at the small brunette child with the slightly tanned skin. "You guys can stay here for the night."

Kenny spluttered for words that wouldn't come and he felt both Devlin and Eliza brush past him. "Don't fight it, man," said a nine-year-old Devlin to his best friend. "Don't fight it."

Reluctantly, Kenny hung his head and trekked quietly after his two bestest buddies.

"And Kevin?" called a drowsy Gwen as she walked down the hall towards where she would put the kids for the night. Her flaming mane was pinned up into a small bun with chopsticks to hold it up there.

"Hmm?" responded the Levin man like the obedient husband be was.

"Be sure to make the spare bed for Ben." The audible sound of two separate doors closing sounded the end of the conversation.

Kevin blinked and then looked towards Gwen had disappeared. He blinked some more. Then his blackened gaze swung to Ben. "Here's the deal, Benji: sleep on the couch or get outta my house." Kevin did not enjoy making beds. Worst case scenario, he always hired one of his kids to do it for him for five bucks.

The brunette hero laughed. And once he was done laughing, he looked to his best friend and wiped a tear of laughter away from his jade eyes.

Kevin was totally serious.

"I'll sleep on the couch."

"Good choice."

* * *

**A/N: Gwen has an innate sense of waking up just in time to put the kids to bed. My mother has it too… And I'm fifteen… Fun… So review please and thank you!**

**~Sky**

**P.S. I've been writing a lot about the kids lately... Haha!**


	24. Beating Up Ken

**A/N: So I wanted to get another moment up and whose turn was it? Right, Gwen's. And anyways, I read off of brandirandom21's story "Big Damn Table" that BEN 10 WEEK IS NEXT WEEK! *fangirl squee* Like, I love Ben 10 week every time it comes around. I'm just saying. Also, anyone notice that BEN 10,000 IS COMING BACK! SAH-WEET! Totally psyched. Although we won't see Kevin 11,000… .**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also, younger Gwen. Just so you know. Pre-Original Series.**

* * *

He had been sitting innocently on the couch for the last half hour with the tv on with him watching the news scroll by the screen. Ken didn't care about the news too much, but it was the middle of the day and he didn't have school. He was with Gwen because she was home sick and he had been the designated guardian to keep an eye on her. So he was sitting at home, bored senseless.

Ken had never liked having to sit still like this. Especially when there was nothing on tv. So for the past ten minutes, he'd been on the phone with his friend, trying to keep himself entertained by talking with his friend's and sometimes prank calling people. Yes, he really was _that_ bored.

So while he was chatting away like a monkey and just blabbering on about unimportant stuff and trying to convince a little old lady that her refrigerator wasn't running, he was completely unaware of everything going on around him.

Out of nowhere, his little sister had jumped over the back of the couch and tackled her brother to the floor. The girl with the short, flame-colored hair had pinned her older sibling to the ground, holding one arm behind his back and bending it so that she knew he would have to call mercy. She was feisty when she wanted to be and now was one of those rare moments.

The older of the two, Kenny, had let his eyes widen in shock as his phone fell from his grasp and rolled across the carpet, the old lady still on the other end of the line. The boy had to look over his shoulder to see that his attacker was Gwendolyn Tennyson, his baby sister who had decided to annoy the crap out of him for five minutes. "Gwen," he grunted, obviously annoyed. He was about to roll over and grab her and tickle her until she got off of him until he felt his arm being held behind him at that awkward angle that he knew would hurt if he began to move too much.

"Hiiiii, Keeeennn," said his little sister, a grin smirking across her pretty little features. She was staring down at him with that cocky little smile pressed to her thin little lips, head tilted slightly to one side just to instigate him. Gwen wasn't stupid. She knew she had him pinned down nice and good. She had always had a little bit of leverage over her older brother. Being cute and adorable had its advantages.

Ken groaned his regular groan and began to move a little bit beneath the weight of his sister; she was sitting on his back. The boy felt his arm tighten as the young girl began to hold it up a little higher on his back, twisting his shoulder at an awkward angle and making him yelp in pain. "Gwen! Stop!"

The girl's fingers tightened around his wrist in a talon-like grip. "Nu-uh," she said, still giving him that now slightly creepy smile. He was sort of afraid to look at her. Those emerald orbs were twinkling with a, like, demonic gleam in them. "Not until we strike a deal."

"What?" asked Ken, disbelieving what he was hearing. "Are you serious? Gwen, just let go of me before I have to hurt you!" He twitched a little bit, only resulting in having his arm twisted up a little bit higher on his back. He thought he felt something in his shoulder rip.

"I want ice cream."

The request was so blunt, so simple, so _stupid_, that Kenny didn't want to listen to her. "Gwen, seriously, just get off of me." He wanted to throw her off of him, but the way they were set between the coffee table and the couch, bucking her off would wind up in one of them getting seriously hurt. The boy just tried to hold still, hoping her grip would loosen enough to give him some room to slide out from beneath her and run for his life. Or at least grab the phone…

"I want ice cream, Kenny," demanded the girl, that smile still on her face. She was positively _evil_ when she wanted to be. Sometimes, that girl could drive her brother absolutely bonkers. "Promise to get me ice cream and I'll get off of you."

Kenny regretted all those times he had walked her to her karate lessons. He hated them normally, but now he hated them even more. "Gwen, off. Please?" He was generally a nice guy, but he had never once said "please" to his baby sister. This made her jerk his arm back even further. He let out another little cry. It hurt, but it was mostly just the sudden movement that set him off. "Gwen, get off. I'll call Mom and Dad!"

"With what arm?" With that said, the girl tightened one grip and used the other hand to yank his other arm back painfully. And her brother was completely defenseless.

The Tennyson boy had completely forgotten about his other hand… He blamed it on the pain of his other arm. "Fine, fine! I'll get you ice cream, just get off!"

And the girl, cocky smile still splayed out across her face, stood up and pranced out of the room, going to tell her cousin (who also happened to be home sick) that she had just beat up her older brother.

Ken was the laughing stock at the family reunion the next week. He was the Tennyson who had been beaten up by a little seven-year-old girl. Ridiculous. So he went back to calling little old ladies and telling them that their refrigerators were broken. At least until Gwen came in and demanded her ice cream, once again throwing him to the ground and hog tying him.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. I just wanted Gwen to beat up Ken. Compelled to write that, so yeah. Reviews are appreciated! Love you all for reading!**

**~Sky**


	25. Fun With Spells

**A/N: Today, for the first time, I've actually had two options for what to write for Gwen. With her, I almost always struggle. So I asked bbop11rocks and she picked which one I would write today 'cause I couldn't decide. Here is today's Moment of Gwen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 nor any associated characters.**

* * *

Gwen had been flipping through her spell books for hours now. She knew that Kevin hated how tired her teleportation spells made her, so she was trying to find something easier that would take less energy. Since she was made of mana, life energy, she wanted to find something that would take less of that so she wouldn't be as drained after transporting herself and her two teammates across the city whenever they were about to get their butts handed to them.

The girl had her chin in one hand and her crimson mane pulled back in a high ponytail, a little frizzy after a long day of school and karate. Her jade eyes were flitting over the pages, taking in each word in the strange languages. Some of it seemed almost like the Latin she had learned a few years ago in school. But it wasn't and she knew that. Alien languages and Latin were definitely not the same thing.

Well, there was that rare possibility that Latin actually did come from aliens… Gwen pushed away that thought.

The Tennyson girl flipped another page, looking over the things she had read a billion times before. She had pretty much learned everything she had ever wanted to know from these books. Now that she was looking for something specific again like she was when Kevin was mutated for the second time, things seemed more feasible. Now that Gwen knew there was a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, she was ready to take on the challenge of looking through all those books once again.

She tightened her mane of scarlet where it was held back in that high ponytail. Gwen then took a moment to breathe deeply before turning the page yet again. It was probably the third time she'd gone through that book today and still no answer had revealed itself to her.

But this time, she was lucky. One of the words she had been mistranslating. The girl looked it over again. The whole time she had been mainly looking for words like teleportation, but she hadn't considered looking for a series of words that had the same meaning. When her eyes fell upon the words that translated roughly into "movement from one place to another", she had to pause and slap her forehead. Why had she been so narrow-minded in her search?

Immediately, Gwen began to read over this new spell. She drank in all the subtle details before realizing that it was almost exactly what she was looking for. Of course, she didn't take the consideration to read all of it before giving the spell a shot.

It was supposed to transport anything that the speaker was thinking of. And Gwen was working on the idea of what she wanted to transport. She wasn't sure exactly what would transport where or anything, but she figured that thinking of ice cream and thinking of in her hands would work. Yeah, that would work.

The girl took a breath before reciting, "Mova carna simna transarca!"

And Kevin appeared out of nowhere, not wearing a shirt, in the middle of the redhead's bedroom.

Because was Gwen really thinking about ice cream? No. She wasn't. She wanted her boyfriend in her room without his shirt on. She hadn't seen him in, like, seven hours… It was completely logical…

So the dark teen turned around and gave her a questioning glance. One of his dark eyebrows rose. "I'm pretty sure I was wearin' a shirt five seconds ago…"

Gwen pursed her lips and knit her brows together. "Apparently, this spell book lied." She knew it didn't. She had just secretly wanted her boyfriend. For some reason, the book only transported innermost thoughts. Clearly the girl hadn't thought through the side effects of this spell.

"So…" Kevin ran one hand through his raven-colored locks. There was one long moment where he had to look around the room to be sure this was reality. "I think I'm just gonna leave now…"

The redhead took her own moment to be quiet. Her jade eyes skimmed over his nice six-pack of abs. Not that this was bothering her… She was enjoying having a shirtless Kevin in her bedroom. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea…"

And Kevin ran his hand through his hair one last time before retreating from the room.

Gwen found one bonus to the spell: she could get Kevin whenever she wanted and waste no energy in doing so. But she still needed to find a teleportation spell.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehehe. Well, reviews are nice. So please leave one!**

**~Sky**


	26. Gwen Over Thinks Everything

**A/N: Well, this was just one of those things that I did and went, "Crap, Gwen would totally do this…" And yeah, I am this weird. So here goes nothin'!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ben 10. Stop making me write these things!**

* * *

School projects had never bothered the redhead too much. She did her work well, got it over with, and that was that. Gwen never really did too much to overachieve. It just came off like that. She did put effort into her work and that was what made her such a successful student.

But there were days when she put too much effort into her work.

It was merely a list of responsibilities to prove that her four partners had actually done something on the project. It had been done two day early thanks to her hard work and strong willpower, but now it came down to a simple list of names and jobs.

Where to put her own name on that list? That was the question of life.

The redhead had the eraser of her perfectly sharpened number two pencil to her lip and was wearing a puzzled look upon her normally placid features. Because where would she put her own name on this list of names? She hadn't yet put down the names of her four other partners, wondering whether or not to put her own name first.

The problem with putting her own name first was that it would make her seem very self-centered. If her own name were at the top of the list, it would almost make it look like she had done all the work. And if it looked like she did all of the work, it would ruin the whole point of the list of responsibilities. It would annihilate the entire idea of it. So she didn't want to out her name first. How could she put her own name first? It was like giving the guest the sucky fork for dinner. In a weird way. But it was, in the redhead's mind.

So she wouldn't put her own name first.

To put her name second would still make her seem arrogant. Having her name second would be such a dumb move. It would seem as if she had tried hard not to put her name first so she had put her name second instead of first and didn't care about any of the other three people on the list beneath her own name. Gwen didn't want to seem like that kind of girl.

She abolished the idea of putting her name second on the list.

Third would make it seem like she was trying too hard to keep her name from being first. Third would be smack dab in the middle and to have her name in the middle would make it look as if she were trying to keep her name from being at the top and it would seem as though she were trying too hard and over thinking it. That, and third was just such a boring place to be. Why be in the middle when you could be at the top? But that would bring back the thought of an over-inflated ego (like Ben's), and Gwen didn't want to seem arrogant.

Third was out of the question.

But fourth was almost a worse alternative. It would make her teacher think that she had forgotten the last person on the list until the last minute when she had put his name down. And that would make her seem like a jerk. Gwen didn't want to be seen as a jerk for the rest of her high school career for having put someone's name beneath her own on a list of responsibilities in her sophomore year. That would be the deathblow to ruin her life. Her whole life ruined by a list of responsibilities because she had put someone else's name after her own. The redhead was mortified by the thought.

No, not fourth. Definitely not fourth.

Last on the list didn't look much better! It would make her seem like a slob. She wasn't sure how, but that was just the vibe she was getting off of the thought of putting her name last. It'd be like she was trying to cover for not doing any of the work (when she had really done most of it) by putting what everyone else had done first before finishing it up with what little she had done and made the teacher think there wasn't enough for her to do by the time everyone else had claimed their responsibilities. But she had done a lot, honestly! And she didn't want to look like a slob!

Her name wasn't going to go last on that list.

Gwen took a breath and rested her head on the desk, forehead pressed to the table as she put down that perfectly sharpened pencil. Why did she have to over think everything? Why? What had she ever done to the world to be cursed with this brain?

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. Reviews are appreciated.**

**~Sky**


	27. Gwen's Rant About Reality TV

**A/N: So I went on a rant a couple nights ago and this was what happened. Really.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story nor am I making a profit off of it.**

* * *

"No. No way are we watching this." Gwen snatched the remote to her father's flat screen tv from Julie before flipping the channel to 'Chuck', the only good thing that was on on Monday nights.

Julie gave her friend a horrified stare. "But I can't miss 'The Bachelorette'! It's the season finale!"

Gwen rolled her eyes and handed Julie the bowl of popcorn. "Would you like spoilers for your stupid reality tv?" she asked, sarcasm lacing her voice like poison.

Julie gave a skeptical stare before reaching once more for the remote-

The Anodite held it as far away from the Asian-American as possible. "Julie, please tell me you don't watch reality tv."

Julie was silent.

"You do, don't you?"

The raven-haired girl nodded, guilty as charged. She couldn't help herself! It was an addiction, an obsession, her every thought, her every dream, everything she lived for-

"Julie, I watched almost every season of that stupid show. And you wanna know what I learned?"

Julie's eyes widened. She didn't want to have the show spoiled!

"It doesn't work in the end, okay? The first couple made it work; all the others are flopping. Do you not see a pattern? Have you looked at the tabloids? Have you read the papers? Do you even know what this _junk_is doing to our culture?"

No, not a lecture, not today, not while 'The Bachelorette' was on! Julie cringed away from her friend.

"That show is a load of garbage where they pick a bunch of guys who will fight each other for a chick. And for 'The Bachelor', they pick a bunch of catty witches who'll get them better ratings for-" Yes, the air quotes were necessary. "-'the most dramatic rose ceremony yet', which is the same line they feed you throughout the entire episode to keep you watching! It's always going to be dramatic because someone's going to do something stupid! God, it's not like you're watching anything new, it's the same thing, just different people!"

No, she was going to ruin the whole show! "Gw-"

"And do any of them even have any personality? The only fun parts are when they're drunk or doing stupid stuff in the mansion! It's lame, Julie."

Julie had to protect what she believed in, and she believed this show provided love for lonely people. "But true love-"

"Isn't going to happen when you've got cameras in your face and twenty-four other people to compete with." Gwen's voice was hard, strict, unwavering. "That's called a game show, not love. The portrayal of women on this thing is making them look like trophies to be won! There's no love whatsoever!"

"But-"

"And all it is is fighting and yelling and pushing people into pools and exotic resorts! Love isn't fighting or romantic dates! It's the person you're with, not what you're doing! Look at you and me, Jules. I'm happy with Kevin, despite how lazy and dumb he can be, and you and Ben are so cute, but you don't need to go to Disney World to have a good time! Once all the pretty dresses and fantasy dates are gone, life is life and the romance is suddenly boring, okay? That isn't love. That show has nothing to do with love, nothing at all."

Julie wasn't going to say that Ben had flown her down to Disney World as Jetray one time.

"Plus, do you know how nasty these people are? A lot of them come on here with girlfriends or just to promote their band or business. It's disgusting! You're in it for love or you're not even in it, get it straight or get out." Gwen huffed a breath while watching Zachary Levi knock down some guy with a ninja kick on the television. "And it's not like it'll last. First week is the romance, second week is the tabloid death, third week, magazines are making up stories about ex-girlfriends and lies and a break-up, and in a month, they've split, so why bother wasting your Monday nights on watching an epic romance that'll fail in a month when you could be out spending those two hours with the guy that you're actually _dating_?"

Julie was completely silent.

"I'm not saying, I'm just saying."

"You definitely had a lot to say." And Julie tried to reach for the remote again.

* * *

**A/N: And Gwen got completely ignored. Review!**

**~Sky**


	28. Fifty Cents

**A/N: This is something I've had for almost a week now. Just found time to get it up, thank god. Of course, I'm crammed into a dingy office with scarce lighting and a couple of blankets around me to keep warm, but s'all good. Got a computer, at least. That was the goal of the day…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

"I know I should understand this," Gwen said to Julie, voice weak from admit of defeat, "but I still don't get the point of change."

One ebony eyebrow rose, a question forming on the Asian's pale lips. "What do you mean?"

"Like why do you get fifty cents back after you give them a dollar if you're paying them fifty cents? It just doesn't make sense." The redhead had come to the conclusion that money was stupid because it took too many numbers and involved far too much work. Why not just go back to the trading system from the time of ancient Mesopotamia? Wouldn't life be simpler?

This was a complete facepalm moment for Julie, but she managed to refrain. She was a good friend and wouldn't disgrace that reputation for the world. The raven-haired girl gave a patient sigh and began her soft-toned explanation of how the monetary system worked, something most kids learned in second or third grade. "Gwen, they're giving you the money back that you don't owe them. If you owe them fifty cents out of a hundred, a dollar, they'll give you fifty cents back because you don't owe them that."

"But they'd still have my dollar which is worth a full dollar. So they got my fifty cents and my dollar." Because in her mind, the dollar would always cost more. It'd always be equivalent of that dollar, which it still was.

"But the fifty cents they give back to you makes that dollar only profit them fifty cents from what they owe you." When had this become such a hard concept to grasp? Last Julie checked, she could ask any little kid on the street how much change you'd get for a dollar... "Gwen, this isn't that hard."

"But they have my dollar."

"But by giving to the fifty cents back, they lost fifty cents out of that dollar-"

"But it's still a dollar.

This. Was not. Complicated. Why had this suddenly become so complicated? When had the world gone so topsy-turvy? What was this newfound madness?

"Gwen, they lose fifty cents by giving you fifty cents back and only gain fifty cents, which is what you owe them. Therefore, in conclusion, they only gain fifty cents from the transaction."

This. Was not. Complicated.

"They have my dollar though."

How to explain this in simpler terms? There was no easier way. It was physically impossible to explain change without using words and examples. Even that wasn't working. "Gwen, they only gain fifty cents."

"But my dollar will always be a dollar." Her lips were pursed in thought and questions lingered in her emerald eyes. "Why do they get my dollar and I just get fifty cents?"

"You owe them fifty cents. You give them a dollar. They give you fifty cents back to lose the extra money that you don't owe them. The change is so that they get rid of the extra, unnecessary money." Julie felt stupid for explaining it. Part of her felt like she was losing brain cells just by re-explaining something that most children knew. Children!

It was slowly clicking into place. "So they lose fifty cents as compensation for my dollar?"

"Yes."

Gwen paused, mulled this thought over, and then finally came to her conclusion. "I'll just let Kevin deal with money from now on."

Still refraining from a facepalm, Julie slammed her Calculus textbook into her face.

* * *

**A/N: Review?**

**~Sky**


	29. Tangled

**A/N: Just a drabble. This has happened to me before...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Kevin, I need your help." Her one free hand had managed to push the speed dial on her pink cell phone. She stared at her other hand with disgust written across her features likes words in a book. "I know this sounds stupid, but I'm kind of tangled up right now."

She picked up the sound of him munching on chips on the other end of the line. The crunching, chomping noise stopped for a long moment and then he asked through a mouthful of food, "What are we talkin' about? Tangled up as in being held hostage or just stuck and need your big strong boyfriend to get you unstuck?" The cockiness in his voice was nearly palpable; he continued to munch coolly.

She heaved a heavy sigh and pulled the phone a little bit closer. She couldn't wrap her fingers around it right to hold it to her ear. Gwen was lucky she'd even been able to call the Osmosian. "Stuck, Kevin. I'm stuck, okay?" Pitiful. She was absolutely pitiful, sitting there tied up in her bedsheets for no other reason than a restless, sleepless night. And waking up after finally crashing only to discover it was noon on a Saturday and that she had subconsciously tied herself up was not a good way to start the day.

Although, the way the redhead saw it, she could've accidentally called her cousin rather than her boyfriend. Ben would have no mercy on her in a situation like this. No mercy. Kevin, the sweet, kind, loving boy he was, would care enough to make fun of her while she was still stuck, and then, after she threatened him, would help her.

She heard him smile. It was strange how she knew that. "Oh really, now? Stuck _and_frustrated?" He gave a short laugh. "This is good as gold." His teeth crunched another chip. "Where are you?"

"In my room." Prisoner of accidentally self-inflicted suffering. Not to mention the fact that she was wearing tight, too small pajamas and couldn't fix her shirt without risking losing her phone. "Can you please not make a big deal about it? I'm just tangled up, and I need your help."

Once the laughing subsided (it took a few minutes), Kevin finally managed to ask in his raspy voice, "Do I want to know what happened?" He coughed for a second. "Because, really, this sounds incredibly intriguing. People don't usually get stuck in their bedroom." She heard him getting up off what she could safely assume was his couch and then the opening of the door. The jingling of keys found its way through the phone. "What happened, door jammed?" Then she heard him pause. "Darkstar didn't kidnap you or anythin', did he?" he asked, voice serious.

"Kevin, just get over here."

There was a delay. Then the Osmosian answered, "M'kay." It was a few seconds later that she heard the engine of his car rev up after listening to the car door slam. "Be there in a few." The line went dead.

Gwen laid back the best she could without feeling the sheets tug and tear at her ankles. Oh, when Kevin came in, he would just laugh… Better than Ben, that was her logic. And she closed her eyes and waited for the torture to begin.

Waking up and looking at her clock, she saw the red letters screaming that it was nearly two in the afternoon. Her mind jolted awake, and she bolted upright. The sheets, still tied around her ankles and her hands wrapped up in all the fabric, made her cringe at the pain. She'd lost feeling in one of her hands.

_Where was Kevin?_

The redhead's mind warped back to when she'd called him. A few minutes had spiraled into hours apparently.

She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and tried to focus on the real world again. When she got her hands on her boyfriend, he would-

"Hey, you're awake." He sat up in the bed beside her. One calloused hand ran through his black hair while his other hand pressed into the small of her back. A guilty smile spread across his face. "I got here, like, forever ago, but you were asleep and I didn't wanna wake you up, so I came in here. Sorry for being… awkward." He got up and crawled off the bed very quickly, nervously running a hand through his hair some more.

Gwen was trying to comprehend the whole situation. "You didn't laugh at me?"

"I'm trying to figure out why you're stuck," he said, throwing his hands up in the air. Surrender. "The door was unlocked, the window wasn't jammed, and no one was in the house. So… yeah, no clue what the problem is."

She shifted uncomfortably, trying to feel her hand again. She was so tired, and then she had the issue of trying to pull herself out of the tangled situation. "I'm kind of tied up."

One of his brows raised.

"My sheets kind of… got tangled up. And… I can't get unstuck because my hands are stuck." She looked at him. Red was spreading across his face; she couldn't tell if he was going to laugh or was just embarrassed. "Can I get some help?"

His reaction was delayed. "Um, uh-huh, yeah, sure." He moved forward and began to unwrap her hands from their fabric bonds. "Just out of curiosity, how did you do that?" And a smile was pressed to his lips.

The second her hands were free, she was whacking him. "I sleep weird! Shut up!" That, and it was vengeance for him staring down her already low shirt while getting her untangled.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, review?**

**~Sky**


	30. Distracted

**A/N: My computer security crashed yesterday or else I would've had this done sooner. School in about half an hour, let's get this done. ****Set Season One AF.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own. FEBRUARY 4TH!**

* * *

"I forgot what I came in here for. Crap."

Ben let out a girlish giggle from where he stalked behind his cousin. He was hunched over a little with his head tilted back so he could look up at her irritated face with his innocent jade eyes, adorable and taunting. "It's because you're _distracted_," he said with a mockingly feminine tone.

She turned around and nearly stepped on his sneaker-clad foot as well as narrowly avoiding running into him. The redhead groaned and roughly pushed him aside. "Distracted by what, doofus?" Twenty minutes of his incessant badgering later and she was well on her way to pushing him out a window or down the stairs. The name-calling made her feel the tiniest bit better. It felt like they were back on the Rustbucket back when they were ten years old and innocent.

As she pushed past him, Ben moved to follow, grinning wildly while his eyes lit up with the joy of being able to harass her again; some part of him had missed Gwen from that summer, even if she was only good for bothering. "Kevin."

"I am _not _distracted by Kevin." A stern tone had her words in a death grip, and she forced herself to believe them. Because she wasn't distracted by Kevin. He wasn't even upstairs. He wasn't even nearby. "He's downstairs on the couch anyways. Gosh Ben."

He let out another girlish giggle while smiling even bigger; the laughter sounded more like a witch's cackle. "You totally _like _him." At the emphasized word, he poked his cousin in the side, making her jump in surprise. Ben let out a bit of a snicker.

"I do _not_!" She pushed him away again while heading back into her room to find... whatever she was looking for. Maybe if she saw it, she'd remember... "Ben, you don't know anything. I _don't _like Kevin."

"Aw, but Gwen, he stares at your butt when you're not looking."

"That's creepy." The fact that Kevin was watching her made her heart skip a beat, but the fact that Ben noticed Kevin was watching her was probably the creepiest part. She grabbed her hairbrush and began to groom out the worst of the knots from a long day of school and fighting DNAliens. That definitely wasn't what she went to her room for, but it made her feel better to pretend that she knew what she was doing.

Ben grabbed his cousin's wrist and began to drag her towards the top of the stairs, knowing she wouldn't fight back in her own house. Gwen was reluctant to destroy anything, unlike her comrades who thoroughly enjoyed explosions and other such methods of chaos. "But Gwen, look at him!" He pointed down the stairs at the dark-haired teen who was half-asleep on the couch, his hair a mess, his shirt tattered and torn, his dark eyes nearly shut. "You _know _you want that."

She gave a harsh, choked laugh, cynical and nasty on all levels. "I won't take advice from the guy who's never had a girlfriend."

"Ouch. That hurts." He wore a wounded look.

She continued sharply, "And besides, he's a completely different world from me." She tore her wrist from his grasp and headed back to her room, still trying to recall what she was going in there for to begin with before Kevin had distracted her.

Crap. It was Kevin's fault. Stupid girl thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: I know I do that. A lot, actually… Review?**

**~Sky**


End file.
